


Into the Magic Night

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [26]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 5 Times +1 Fic, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: 5 times Dick Grayson had a wet dream about Jason Todd + 1 time he didn’t.Sequel toIn Dreams, You're Mine
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: Canon AU's [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	Into the Magic Night

1) In Drag:

Dick bursts out of the back door of the club into the alleyway behind. The manager’s such a bastard, and Dick’s so pissed and humiliated by what he did. He’s sure his mascara is running; and he knows his lipstick must be smeared over his lips, and not in the high fashion way. He teeters on his heels to the street, taking in big gulps of air.

“You OK there, sweetheart?” Jason says, appearing behind him. 

“I’m fine.” Dick says through a sob. He’s fine, what the manager did... He can’t remember, but it was... It was bad wasn’t it?

“You look like you’re gonna keel over, bro.” Jason says, gently taking Dick’s arm. “Here, sit down.”

Dick finds himself sitting on a wooden crate by the alley mouth, legs spread around Jason’s hips, his long tight skirt barely covering anything thanks to the thigh high slit gaping as his legs wrap around Jason’s. 

“There now.” Jason says, tenderly wiping away the tears from Dick’s cheeks. “What’s got you so upset, Miss Dixie?”

“I...” Dick gasps out, pushing himself further into Jason’s arms. “I need...”

“You need?” Jason says, hands shoving Dick’s skirt up even further. “You need cock, don’t you sweetheart? You crave a nice big cock in your needy wet pussy.”

“Yes!” Dick sobs, and Jason wastes no time pushing deep inside him, fucking him where anyone walking past could see. The short curls of Dick’s black wig bounce in time with each thrust.

“You’re such a mess, Miss Nadress.” Jason groans in Dick’s ear. “Sloppy and begging for it. Look, your face is messy.” 

“Please!” Dick begs, wrapping his legs tight around Jason’s waist, rocking back on the thick cock invading him. “Please fuck me harder.”

“Fuck, your pussy’s so tight and wet...” Jason shoves him hard against the wall, pounding in and holding Dick up easily.

Dick can hear the lewd wet sound of Jason’s cock slamming in and out of him, that he’s dripping with how much he wants and loves what Jason’s giving him. The brick is rough against the bare skin of his shoulders; the slit of his skirt has torn wide open, giving Jason access to spread Dick’s legs wider. Jason’s body is so hot on his that Dick’s crying again with how perfect it all feels.

Dick can hear footsteps echoing along the street, and the spike of adrenaline that comes with the thought that they’re about to be found is so sweet that Dick cries out. Jason slams in harder, almost viciously, but Dick’s so wet and willing that all it does is drive him in deeper than Dick thought he could take anyone.

“Jason!” Dick whimpers, feeling completely at his mercy. “Tell me it feels good...”

“You wanna know if your pussy feels good, bro?” Jason laughs, before kissing Dick harshly, all teeth and tongue. “It feels fantastic! You’re so wet, pulling me in with every squeeze, _fuck_ , you should do this for a living.”

“Ah!” Dick cries, flexing his legs around Jason’s waist, trying to get him to go harder.

“Such a needy little cockslut you are, Miss Dixie...” Jason groans in Dick’s ear, in between pressing kisses all over Dick’s face and neck. “All you want is for someone to take you home and keep you; that’s why you’re crying isn’t it?”

“Yes, take me home, make me yours.” Dick begs, wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulders and holding on tight. “My pussy needs your cock, Jason, please!”

“You think you deserve that?” Jason grunts harshly, flipping Dick over and pushing back in from behind. “You think you deserve to be mine? I know how easily you give it up for everyone. This cunt’s had so many cocks in it, you’ve lost track haven’t you?”

“No! No one but you, Jason.” Dick cries out, coming all over the wall in front of him. “No one but you, ever!”

Dick wakes up, feeling empty and disappointingly unsatisfied. He considers reaching over to grab his new, thick, blue dildo and use it to get off, but a glance at the clock tells him he doesn’t have the time. His hand hovers over his cock, images from the dream of Jason still in his mind, but he doesn’t start jerking off. Because this feels different than before; this isn’t taking care of a bodily need brought on by dreams...

This is deliberately, actively thinking about Jason while he touches himself.

And Dick’s not sure he should go down that road yet. If only because he knows there’s no turning back. Once he lets himself think of Jason consciously, then he’ll have to admit he has feelings he’s not prepared to face. 

His alarm sounds; sighing, Dick gets up to face the day, and the girl he brought into the tower last night.

2) Body Worship:

“Fuck, you’re so...” Jason trails off, reaching up to rest both his hands on Dick’s bare shoulders. “All I want to do is get my hands on you. Constantly.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Dick says, the heat and weight of Jason’s hands heavy and burning on him. 

“Nothing at all, bro.” Jason replies, a dark, dangerous look in his eyes. He shoves Dick backwards, and Dick falls, losing time. He back hits something soft and comfortable. Jason’s above him, hands still on his shoulders. He trails his hands down Dick’s arms, past the elbow and wrist, tangling his fingers with Dick’s. He lifts their combined hands and presses them into the soft pillow under Dick’s head. “Keep those there for me, baby.”

“Sure, Jay.” Dick whispers as Jason’s hands move reverently down his arms, touching so gently that Dick wonders if Jason thinks he’s made of spun sugar and air. Those hands caress his shoulders, warmly moving down his sides, sweeping across his stomach back up to his chest. Clever fingers tug on his nipples, making Dick squirm under the touches. He can feel his legs spreading to accommodate Jason’s body, but Jason weight doesn’t pin his hips in place.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jason whispers, and his voice feels like a caress, coming from all around Dick. “You’re made to be touched like this. Worshipped.” There are hands on his legs, stroking gently, up and down. Fingers measure the length of his toes, hands slide under his thighs, holding him open and gently squeezing his cheeks, but nothing slips between them, to Dick’s frustration.

“Please...” Dick begs, staring up at Jason. “Please, let me touch you too!” Jason’s hands are everywhere, slowly driving Dick to madness. Touching him so carefully everywhere but where he really needs it.

“No.” Jason says gently, leaning in to kiss Dick’s forehead tenderly. “This is about you, bro.” His hands tease and caress, setting off sparks of intensely pleasurable sensation in the skin of Dick’s inner thighs, chest and cheeks. 

“Jason, I can’t hold on...” Dick breathes out, his stomach dropping alarmingly. Jason’s hands knead at his pecs, and Dick pushes into them, letting himself be felt up and worshipped as Jason wants.

“It’s alright, Dickie. I’m right here. You didn’t let go.” Jason whispers and the words reverberate around Dick, making him shake and shudder. “See?”

Dick blinks, staring into the mirror, Jason behind him, his arms possessively wrapped around Dick’s torso. “Yes. I see.”

“You see how you look?” Jason says into his ear, hands now back on Dick’s chest, playing with the muscle there and groping as if Dick had a much larger cup size. “So beautiful, you could make a grown man cry.”

“I’m not.” Dick protests, even as he lets his head fall back onto Jason’s shoulder, his eyes slipping closed.

Jason’s hands are everywhere on him when his eyes close. Pushing in between his thighs, holding him open, on his chest, making his sensitive nipples peak up even further; resting gently on his throat, holding his head in place. On his biceps, wrists, hips, knees and ankles keeping him still. Jason’s body is pressed up against his back, the heat of him against his skin bringing tears to Dick’s eyes. 

Dick wants to be taken, to be fucked and loved, he strains in Jason’s hold trying to buck back and take what he needs. What he can feel Jason wants to give him.

“You are. So beautiful. So perfect.” Jason holds Dick tighter. “Open your eyes and look at us.”

“Jason...” Dick opens his eyes, seeing Jason’s love in his reflection.

Dick wakes up, body aching from phantom touches. There should be someone in bed with him, but he’s alone and lonely, and the lack of contact makes his shiver in the cool morning air. He wants the gentle hands from his dream to be on his skin right now. 

But he’s alone. 

Dick sits up, forcing himself to put his feet firmly on the floor. The aches in his body are from fighting Wilson last night, and however alone he might feel; Jason has to be feeling worse. You don’t recover from a fall like that, not quickly, and certainly not overnight. 

Dick needs to check on him, needs to wrap his hand around Jason’s wrist and feel the solid weight of it. Dick needs to feel like he didn’t slip though his fingers the way his parents did. (Except _Jason did too_. It’s only because that Connor kid was there that Jason’s even here this morning for Dick to check on. ...He should check on Connor too.) 

Unsurprisingly, most of the night was taken up by nightmares about his parents dying and Jason joining them. So Dick sits on the bed, traumatised and unmoving. He’ll check on Jason later. 

3) Filled All Day, Creampie

Dick’s heart is beating loudly in his ears as he moves around the kitchen, making his first coffee of the day. He can feel Jason’s cum sloshing around inside him, and even though the plug’s keeping it inside it feels like everyone can see it dripping out of him.

Sitting on the couch, watching the morning news, he’s convinced he’s leaving a wet patch underneath him.

He’s being bent over the keyboard in the computer room, Jason giving him another load while Dick tries and fails to muffle his pleasured screams. He can hear Hank’s heavy footfalls outside, but Jason doesn’t slow down or stop, and lightning licks up and down Dick’s spine. Or maybe that’s just Jason.

It’s lunchtime, and all the other Titans are milling around, having a shared lunch, laughing and joking. Everyone’s happy and having a good time, the way they never have before. Even Rose and Connor are there, fitting in naturally as if they’ve been there years. Dick tries not to squirm when anyone looks his way, but he can’t help the shivers of want he gets when Jason smirks at him.

Mid-afternoon, and Jason’s dragged him into an alcove in the training rooms, kissing the very breath out of Dick’s lungs. Dick’s filled up by him, rocking on his cock. Dick’s not even sure if he’s trying to get Jason to breed him, or if it’s Jason who’s driving the idea that Dick’s here for nothing more than taking Jason’s cock. Dick doesn’t care, as long as Jason keeps hitting that one perfect spot that sends white fire exploding behind his eyelids.

Evening, and the whole team are on the couches, watching some film that Dick’s seen a hundred times and never seen before, because it doesn’t exist. They’re devouring a stack of pizza and pints of ice cream, and the whole time, Jason rubs his thumb up and down Dick’s neck. It’s all Dick can do not to melt into him and beg for more.

Late evening, and Dick’s on his knees on the rooftop, riding Jason as if his life depends on it. He’s gaping and so wet with all the cum that Jason’s left in him through the day, that Dick can feel it being forced out of him each time he sinks down on Jason’s cock. It’s wet and messy, and Dick’s shocked by how much he loves it. Lying underneath him, Jason laughs, gripping his hips and pulling him down to meet each thrust up into him. 

“Should do this to you every day, bro...” Jason laughs again, and it’s all Dick can do not to melt into him.

“Jason...” Dick whines, his arms giving out so that he’s laying on top of him. “It feels so _filthy_. So good.”

“That’s because you’re a filthy, cum-hungry cockslut, _bro_.” Jason laughs, planting his feet firmly on the rooftop to push his hips up higher, slam in harder.

“ _Fuck_!” Dick sobs. “It’s all dripping out of me. So dirty. You’re making me so dirty, Jay...”

“You deserve it, baby.” Jason grunts, driving in so deep Dick could swear that he can feel him in the back of his throat. “It’s what you want, so I’ll give it to you.”

Dick can feel Jason cock throb inside him; he knows that Jason’s about to come. Dick craves it, wants only to exist like this, as Jason’s breeding bitch. “Jason! Give it to me!”

“It’s all for you, bro.” Jason gasps, and Dick’s filled up once more. 

Dick slides off of Jason, ass high in the air. He can feel all the cum that Jason’s given him drip out down his thighs, making him the messiest, well used hole in San Francisco. Jason helps him kneel up, and it gushes out of him, coating his legs as it goes. Dick shudders and moans.

Dick wakes up, curled up in the driver’s seat of his car. He’s sticky and uncomfortable, and that’s not even taking into account how this car seat was not designed for sleeping in. 

More than anything, Dick wishes he could stop dreaming about Jason. He’d made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the team, with Dick. That he was sick and tired of all of them. Dick can’t even blame him, although the sting of rejection from Jason had been that bit more pointed considering how patiently he’d listened to Dick on the rooftop. Dick knows he’s failed Jason, over and over, in so many ways.

But still he dreams; haunting dreams of Jason wanting him and cherishing him. It’s not right. Nothing Dick has done is _right_. He has to fix it. Once he sees Slade Wilson again, he can set things right once and for all.

4) Bondage:

Dick’s hanging in the air; thick red straps running under his armpits hold him up from the ground; they wind their way down his arms to thick red cuffs on his wrists, which are clipped to wide bands on his upper thighs. The red cuffs on his ankles are clipped to his upper thighs by the same bands. Straps under his thighs pull his knees up to his shoulders, folding him in triple, passing behind his back. Dick’s fairly sure that the collar around his throat matches the same red that’s everywhere else. Having all his weight resting on his shoulders should be painful, but being held open with everything on display is exhilarating instead.

There’s nothing around Dick, he’s hanging in a pool of light, and beyond that is darkness. Jason stands in front of him, casting a critical, discerning eye over his naked body.

“You look good, bro.” Jason says, uncrossing his arms and stepping towards Dick. “But you’re missing something.”

“I am?” Dick wonders, unable to do anything but slowly sway in his bonds.

“Mmmm.” Jason rests his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “Some decoration, I think.” Jason sweeps his hands down Dick’s arms, and blue follows in their wake.

“Huh.” Dick mutters, feeling the tingle on his skin. It’s _really_ nice, and Dick can feel certain parts of his body perk up even more. 

“Not done yet. These look way too bare.” Jason says, pressing his palms over Dick’s chest. When Jason takes his hands away, he hooks his fingers into the hoops now piercing Dick’s hard nipples, tugging on them until Dick’s whole body sways, and Dick cries out in pleasure.

“Jason!” Dick whines, desperate for more contact.

“Nearly there.” Jason says, more to himself than Dick. Without warning he slaps his hands hard onto the tender skin of Dick’s inner thighs, leaving perfect red handprints there. “Better...”

“Hnngh!” Dick groans, throwing his head back to feel the pull of the collar. Jason slaps his thighs again. Spins him around to slap his cheeks and sweep his hands over Dick’s shoulder blades, leaving that tingling colour change again. Dick’s spun around to face Jason once more, and Jason drags his fingers from shoulders to the middle of his chest, leaving a blue ‘V’ there.

“Almost done.” Jason smirks, gripping Dick’s hips and there’s a hot flash on his skin, and Dick looks down to see red handprints on his hips that match his thighs. “Now, you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?” Dick gasps, suffering under the tingling on his arms and chest, the burn of the handprints, and Jason’s heavy gaze on his face.

“For me, baby.” Jason growls, hooking one finger into Dick’s collar, and another into a nipple piercing to pull him in against Jason’s body.

Jason pushes inside him, and Dick gasps at being stretched so wide and deep and perfect. His hands grip Dick’s hips, stopping him from bouncing away as he thrusts in hard, over and over again, hitting all of Dick’s good spots, and not touching his cock or sac at all. The denial of sensation there drives Dick crazy, making him rock his hips into Jason’s thrusts, desperately trying to get any contact on his cock.

It feels like flying, and Dick gives in to Jason, letting himself be used. The pleasure builds and builds, sending crackling electricity up and down Dick’s spine. Jason leans down and tugs on Dick’s new piercings with his mouth, and Dick screams, the intense pleasure too much. Dick desperately screams again, clenching hard around Jason’s cock as he comes harder than he ever has. 

Dick wakes up, sweaty and uncomfortable on the hard concrete floor of his jail cell. He’s curled up into a ball, and he wants nothing more than to be cool, and free of the thoughts tormenting him. His fingers trace the sign of Alazul on the ground. In the corner of his eye he sees Bruce’s feet in their expensive leather shoes, standing there, waiting to pass more judgements and give more insults. Dick closes his eyes, turning his head so that his fevered face presses into a cooler patch of floor.

“I can tell you’re faking being asleep, chum.” The hallucination of Bruce tells him, almost kindly. “Are you trying to get out of speaking to me? Would you prefer someone else was here instead? Maybe our dear boy wonder, Jason? I’m hurt that I’m not enough.”

The thought of Jason sitting beside him, patiently letting Dick talk his way through his problems, the way he did on the roof, before everything went wrong, comes to mind, and Dick desperately wishes Jason were there, if only to tell him how stupid he’s being in his own special Jason way.

5) Unexpected Visitor:

Dick’s on his knees on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows while his fists grip the bedspread tight enough to rip. He knows he’s red-faced, flushed right down to his chest and dripping with sweat; exertion is sticking his hair to his forehead. Tears leak from his eyes, and drool is escaping his mouth. The firm grip of hands on his hips keeps him from moving. Everything is heated and hazy. His world is narrowed down to the too busy floral pattern of the bedspread, the forceful movements of Jason behind and inside him, and the overwhelming pleasure that Jason’s movements is giving him. Every deep thrust nudges his prostate, every drag out does the same. 

Jason’s fucking into him like a machine, rhythmic and constant, never letting up and never faltering. It’s perfect bliss. Dick would say it’s like Jason’s using him for his own pleasure, and if he could lift his head to look in a mirror, he’s sure it would look that way; but Dick knows it’s the other way around. Dick’s taking all his pleasure from Jason; and only the fact that Jason’s still hard after however long they’ve been fucking even implies that Jason’s getting anything out of this.

Dick’s getting closer and closer with every thrust, the bedspread underneath him is beginning to rip, and Dick sobs loudly, begging Jason to finish him.

And then everything freezes, like someone pressed pause.

There’s a low whistle to his right, and Dick cranes his head towards the sound. “Man, this is fucking awkward.” Jericho says, staring over at the wall the opposite direction to Dick. “I just wanted to show you I can dreamwalk now, and woah, was this ever _not_ the moment to come into your dreams.”

“Jericho?” Dick gasps out, staring at the bright pink Hawaiian shirt he’s wearing. He can’t bring himself to look Jericho in the face.

“Although, I’ve gotta say, dude. From Rose’s memories? Jason is definitely not that tall, or built, or... Nope, not looking, holy shit.” Jericho covers his eyes with his hands.

“Uh...” Dick’s as frozen as dream!Jason is, paralysed by the knowledge that someone’s seen his most hidden secret.

“OK, you know what? I’m going to go... Let you, uh... Finish up.” Jericho nods, his hands still covering his eyes. “But before I do, you should really talk to Jason about this. I mean _really_. You. Need. To. Talk. To. Jason. About. This.”

Jericho vanishes in the blink of an eye, and the dream continues. Dick howls as Jason slams into him one final time, filing him up and forcing Dick’s orgasm out of him. 

Dick wakes up, sweaty, ashamed and dirty. He sits up, swinging his legs out of his bed and stares at the ground. Jericho’s voice echoes in his head, and he looks over to the nightstand, his phone lying there ominously.

With a shaking hand, Dick opens his phone, pulling up his messages. With everything that’s happened, he’s pretty sure Jason never wants to speak to him again. But that doesn’t mean Dick shouldn’t _try_ to reach out, does it? At least if he sends a text, then it’s up to Jason if he wants to respond. Even if he doesn’t, Dick can say he gave it the most basic of efforts.

He types out his message slowly, wanting to make sure there are no typos. He keeps it short, not wanting to even try to manipulate Jason into responding. He doesn’t give himself time to second guess himself, he reads it through twice and then hits send. He stares at the screen, watching the notification go from sending to sent.

_Hey Jay, I know you're beyond fucking angry with me, and you don't want to come back to the team, but I wanted to say thank you for coming to see Donna off. It meant a lot to me that you'd do that. Can we talk sometime?_

By the time Dick’s come back from his brief shower, brushing his teeth and shaving, the notification has turned to read...

+1) Unexpected Visitor 2:

Jason leans back on his hands at the end of the bed, watching as Dick struts around the room like a supermodel in nothing but thigh-high high heeled boots. It’s a thing of wonder to be able to watch Dick Grayson move back and forth, doing... Well, Jason’s not sure exactly what he’s doing, and to be honest, he doesn’t really fucking care. 

Dick stops abruptly, smirking at Jason and walking over to sit in his lap. “Hey, Jay.”

“Dickie.” Jason grins, resting his hands on Dick’s bare hips. “Lookin’ good.”

“I know how I’d look _better_.” Dick says, leaning forward to whisper into Jason’s ear.

“Do tell.” Jason smirks, and he watches as Dick rises on his lap, slipping down on his cock so easily that it feels like Dick was born to do that, and only that.

“Like this.” Dick moans, squeezing down on Jason’s cock so sweetly.

“Yeah, you fucking look so much better like this, bro.” Jason groans. “Even the _boots_ look better like this.”

“I like them on.” Dick moans sweetly, throwing his head back. The curtains billow, and his hair ruffles in the breeze from the open window.

“Shit, you’re so fucking pretty.” Jason grunts, hands gripping tightly to Dick’s hips. Then Dick freezes mid bounce, along with the curtains. Jason blinks, wondering what the hell is going on... 

“Damn. You’re as bad as Dick is.” A voice to Jason’s left says.

Jason tries to shove Dick off him, and whirl to face whoever’s just interrupted them, but Dick doesn’t move an inch, and Jason’s trapped underneath him. “Who the fuck are you?” Jason snarls. It’s not enough that everything in his life has turned to shit once again, now even his dreams are turning on him. The man isn’t someone Jason knows, and instead of looking at Jason he’s staring out of the window. Or possibly at the curtains that aren’t moving, billowing in the also unmoving breeze.

“Jericho.” The man says, as if that’s an answer. When Jason doesn’t react he continues. “...Rose’s brother? Deathstroke’s son?”

“Aren’t you dead?” Jason scoffs. “What the fuck is a dead dude doing in my dream?”

“Kind of. Look, it’s complicated; and you’re busy, and also don’t care about me, so...” Jericho takes a deep breath, still staring intensely out of the window. “Please talk to Dick. The real one, I mean, not this dream version... Which I have to say is _way_ more accurate than his dream version of you is.”

“What the fuck?” Jason sputters, real? Dream version of him? The fuck is his brain coming up with to torment him now?

“Look, just talk to him, will you? This thing you have for him isn’t as one-sided as you think...” Jericho sighs. “I tried to help you, I’m going now.” Jericho vanishes; it’s as if with his presence gone the dream unfreezes, like someone pressing play on a video. Dick bounces and moans in his lap; but the illusion has been broken for Jason. It’s not real. Of course it isn’t. As if Dick would deign to sleep with Jason, of all people, when he has Kory by his side.

Jason wakes, angry, frustrated and despondent. 

His phone is lit up with a message notification, and Jason considers throwing the fucking thing into the nearest wall. 

But his thumb swipes the message open automatically, and he sees it’s from Dick. His thumb hovers over the delete button; but then something, that small sliver of hope that keeps him hanging on (his most hated enemy) moves his thumb over to reply.

With Jericho’s voice echoing in his head, he types back. Short and to the point, he doesn’t want to give Dick too many ideas after all. But maybe, just maybe... What if Jericho _is_ telling the truth? What if Dick _does_ want him too?

At worst, Dick’s going to apologise, try and get him back on the team. At best, maybe Jason won’t be alone anymore...

_When and where?_


End file.
